


The moon and the dog

by Katemorgan0408



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), remus-john-lupin's Wolfstar Holiday Prompts 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katemorgan0408/pseuds/Katemorgan0408
Summary: A tale about Remus Lupin and Sirius black. Short and sweet.
Kudos: 3





	The moon and the dog

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve ever written. Sorry if it’s bad or confusing. Tell me what you guys think about it!! Also the world of Harry Potter and its characters do not belong to me, unfortunately it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

There once was a boy, in love with the Moon. He stared at it each night, wondering what it would be like to live on it. You see, he had a horrible family who didn’t love or want him. So being on the Moon would be better than being where he was.  
There once was another boy, afraid of a beast. He had a beast inside of him that he could not control and was afraid of. Each night he wished for a dog, so he could have someone else like him. Someone who could keep him company.  
One day the two boys met.  
On a train.  
They instantly got along. Laughing so hard that their stomachs hurt. At the end of the train ride, before getting up, they looked into each others eyes for a brief second. And they both understood. They were going to be there for each other for the rest of their lives.  
The two boys were inseparable. If one was somewhere, the other one was always right behind. They knew each other better than any one else did. They were so very close, and could tell each other everything. Well, maybe not everything, there was one thing. But they both pushed it to the back of their minds.   
One day each month the second boy turned into a werewolf. He had sharp fangs, killer eyes, and horrid claws. The other boy knew about his transformation and did the best he could to help him. But he was always ashamed about his scars after his transformation. Boy 1 loved the others scars and would spend all day tracing them with his fingers if he could. The second boy was grateful to have a friend who could help him through everything. Well almost everything.  
5 years after the boys had met boy 1 had been struggling with his family for a while. One day he received a letter that his family had disowned him. The other boy spent many nights staying up and comforting him, letting him know that he always had him. Eventually one day the boy realized he was better off without his family. And was glad he had a friend he could tell everything to. Well almost everything.   
6 years after the boys had met, they were very close. Everyone suspected that there was something going on between them. The truth was they both wanted there to be something. One night when the boys were out sitting by a lake. They had been talking about a movie they had seen a few nights before. They had been sitting very close. Ones knee was on top of the others. The first boy made a joke which had caused a fit of laughter. After the laughing had died down they stared in to each others eyes. The first boy having beautiful grey eyes, like staring into a marble. The second boy had light brown, kind of an amber, eyes. Like chocolate. Both boys had not noticed that they were slowly leaning into each other. Until their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss that lasted a minute. The boys had pulled away, understanding that they were going to be together forever.   
7 years after they had met. The first boy had his Moon. And the second boy had his dog. They were in love and nothing could separate them.

October 31, 1981.   
The Beast lost his dog.  
The dog lost his Moon. 

No matter what people told him the second boy never believed the story’s. His dog would never do anything like that. His dog was kind and loyal and would never hurt anyone.   
The first boy spent many restless nights in his cell. Thinking only about one thing. He would do anything to get back to his Moon. Who without him felt like a Beast.   
Finally, 12 years after the tragic night, the Moon was reconnected with his Dog. But they both had changed so much. The first boy had horrible rough knotty hair. And his once beautiful grey eyes now showed no soul. And the second boy had spent so many years alone he made himself feel like a beast. And his eyes had showed a man who lost his other half.   
Both boys kept their distance from each other. Only having two sentence conversations every now and then. Being with each other was painful. It reminded them of who they used to be. It reminded them of when they were happy.   
3 years after the boys had been reconnected, the Moon lost his Dog. The second boy didn’t cry, he didn’t grieve. Because he had lost his Dog 15 years ago. On October 31, 1981. Since that night his dog was just a hollow shell of who he used to be. The second boy had done all his crying that night. Now he felt nothing. He still missed his Dog, just not as much anymore.   
2 years after the first boys death the second boy died. He wasn’t upset when he realized he had died. He was actually quite happy. Because now he got to be with his Dog forever. And the dog got to be with his Moon forever. Just like they had promised.


End file.
